An unexpected Visitor
by xXhell of darknessXx
Summary: What happens when Draco gets an unexpected visitor in his train compartment? And then agrees to keep her safe? What will Harry do when he realizes to a certain someone, Draco is the hero and Harry is the villain?
1. meeting a new friend

I do not own anyone but Casey, and some minor characters that are NOT in the Harry Potter books...J.K. Rowling owns them.

I looked around at all the people. I was scared, my eyes showed it, I saw Draco, Harry and his friends, Dumbledore, Lucius, some other people I recognized but didn't know their names, and then there was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"It's OK Casey, just tell us the WHOLE story, don't leave anything else, your fate relies on your story, whether you go to Azkaban, die, or are let go...so don't lie" he said sternly

"O-o-ok, well it all started..."

I opened my eyes...there was sun shining in the window, one really rare occurrence and there were people coming through the front door.

"Another day in St. Blair's orphanage...if those people aren't here for me, I'll be so mad...I could just spit" I sighed.

"Oh no! Don't spit! That's bad manners! Then definitely no one will adopt you!" one of the girls in my dorm said shocked

"Oh God! I didn't think you were awake Georgia!" I said putting a hand to my chest.

"Sorry Casey" She said sheepishly

"Don't worry about it, and also as long as no one sees me spit, it won't matter" I said as I got up and rummaged around for the orphanage uniform

"Casey...do you think that I'll ever get adopted, I mean come on, I've been here almost as long as you have..." Georgia replied sullenly

"No. There will be none of that from YOU, I am allowed to act like that, but not you, and especially not today, it's sunny and it looks like a day for people to come looking for Georgia's" I replied happily while changing into the boring grey uniform with 'St. Blair's Orphanage for Girls' on it.

A tall woman with grey hair pulled tightly into a bun at the top of her head walked in and I rushed to make my bed.

"Good morning Mrs. Drabwood" all of us chimed robotically, me trying to quickly make my bed without her noticing.

"Come, come girls! There are some people here who wish to look over you! They look interested in adopting! Put on your best clothes and your happiest smiles, and don't forget your manners!"

All of us got exceptionally excited, especially me, I've been in the orphanage since I was half a year old...so they tell me, I obviously don't remember, well anyways,

I inspected the couple, the man had long blonde hair and striking blue eyes, the woman had black hair tied up with a few curls hanging down.

"This is Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Lestrange" Mrs. Drabwood purred

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Lestrange" the girls automatically repeated

"My, my, what a lovely bunch of girls, but I'm afraid we are looking for a specific girl, she has black hair, striking emerald eyes and maybe, we're not sure, a lightning bolt shaped scar?" Bellatrix Lestrange said with a very innocent smile.

"That sounds like Casey!" Georgia screamed.

"Georgia! Your lack of regards for manners is appalling! Go to your room!" Mrs. Drabwood screeched.

"Sorry..." Georgia replied sheepishly and walked off

"Casey? May we have a word with Ms. Casey alone?" Lucius said

"Oh, yes of course, Casey?" Mrs. Drabwood said as she opened a door

Lucius gave Bellatrix a victorious glance and walked in, Bellatrix followed, and then lastly I trudged in.

Lucius took one look at me _this is her...she looks exactly like Harry...I guess it's to be expected since they're twins _he thought and then chuckled

"You are the exact girl we want Casey! You may call me Mr. Malfoy or Uncle or whatever you feel comfortable with ok?" He said with a fake smile

_I'm getting bad vibes from these two...I don't know if I want to go with them...but they seem really nice and I want to get out of here _I thought and then argued with myself over that same concept for the next minute or so.

"Well, what is it girl, we don't have all day!" Bellatrix snapped.

I then stammered and decided I didn't want to go with them.

"I apologize for my friend, she isn't good with children but not to worry, you'll be with me, not her and I'll take good care of you" Lucius said smiling evilly.

Suddenly the door bust down and men in black robes and skulls on their faces trooped in, I screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I said in a very high pitched and panicked voice.

"This? Oh it's just your escort" Bellatrix said then cackled maniacally.

Before anyone realized what had happened the men started taking off their skulls and pulling out their wands.

"What, where are the death eaters!? Who are these!?" Bellatrix screeched

A fight broke out between the death eater imitators and Lucius Malfoy with Bellatrix Lestrange, while this was happening, I ran out, out the room and the orphanage.

"THE GIRL, GET THE GIRL LUCIUS!" screamed Bellatrix at the top of her lungs

"THE GIRL REMUS, THE GIRL, GET HER QUICK, BEFORE LUCIUS!" Yelled mad eye moody

I ran as fast as I could, I never thought I could run so fast, whizzed by the leaky cauldron and up to the train station, into the first train I saw was going to leave. I ran through the train, all the while two death eater imitators and Lucius Malfoy following me, as I was running, I noticed a train compartment open, so I ran in and closed the door, they thundered passed the compartment and then eventually decided I wasn't there and got off the train, the train left the station soon after that, much to my relief.

"Who are you hiding from?" a shadow in the compartment said quietly

I jumped and looked around "Who...who are you...?"

"I said who are you hiding from?" it said with a little more volume

"E-everyone...uh...Lucius M-Malfoy and...B-Bellatrix Lestrange...some people with skulls that weren't those people...they fought with Mr. Malfoy..." I stammered

_Oh God, I'm going to be turned in...Please don't turn me in..._

"Malfoy? Don't worry I won't turn you in, I hate all those people too, and the men with the skulls? They were probably aurors" The boy said as he sat forward

_Who is this...he looks like...like...LIKE LUCIUS MALFOY! OH SHIT I'M IN TROUBLE_

"You're Lucius Malfoy's—"

"Son, yes I know, and I hate him, so don't worry about me, he does some bad things to people, so I'm going to make sure you're safe from him ok? My name is Draco, what's yours?"

"I'm Casey...nice to meet you Draco...do you know why they are after me?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Not a clue, but they described me like they knew me, black hair, emerald eyes, and they asked about a scar, a lightning bolt shaped scar"

"Lightning bolt? That sounds like...Harry Potter...come to think of it, you look exactly like him Casey, and maybe you're related? Oh well, it doesn't matter, what matters is keeping you safe from my father" He said, giving a sneer with the word 'father'

"I have another question, what are aurors, and what were the lights that appeared then they took out these sticks?" I asked puzzled

"Oh you were probably in a muggle household like Harry, well aurors, they're...and they..." he started making insane hand gestures.

I laughed "Oh yeah, that really explains everything"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to start...let's try it again, there are two types of people, muggles are people who have no magical powers, and witches and wizards, people who are able to channel powers through a wand and make spells" he said

"Magic, witches and wizards, that's the LAMEST story you could have come up with" I said quite pissed off that he was trying to pull something over on me.

"It's true, here watch"

He pulled out a stick and pointed it at his suitcase, a marker floated out and then he wrote graffiti on the window with it"

"Whoa...it's really true then...isn't it...?"

He gave me a smile; he looked like he was really getting into telling me his tale

"Totally, and aurors are like the BEST at casting spells, they're like...the FBI for muggles, and the lights, are the effects of spells they casted"

"FBI! Wow the big leagues are after me...and what's this about a Harry Potter? We're related?"

"Well you look exactly like him, but in girl form...and a whole shit load prettier"

I blushed "Oh...thanks"

"Well I can't really explain Harry without explaining HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED"

"He who must not be named?"

"Yes, he wanted Harry's parents to join him in evil doing, they refused, Mr. No name went to kill them instead, he killed Harry's parents with the 'Avada Kedavra' Curse, THE most powerful killing spell known to us, he used that same spell on Harry but he survived, making Mr. No name die, so to speak, now since Harry survived this killing curse, everyone thinks he's some saviour who'll defeat Mr. No name for good this time...everyone treats him like a king"

"Wow, crazy"

"Yeah totally, anything else you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17, you?"

"Turning 17 in November"

"Sweet, hey, I have a question for ya"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you live before? I mean with whom?"

"I lived in an orphanage, since I was half a year old, to tell you the truth I am SO happy to be out of there, this ugly uniform, the same porridge, sandwich, and soup food itinerary everyday! Making the bed, good manners, oh what I wouldn't have done for a good bag of chips and a day of sleeping in passed 7:00!"

"Wow, painful way of living"

"It's better than living on the streets"

"Yeah, I guess"

Draco and I talked more about our pasts, what had been happening, and what we wanted to do in the future, the rest of that day, and most of the night until we finally fell asleep on each other.

I hope that chapter was ok...please tell me if there was anything wrong, read and review pleases!! Second Chapter coming up soon! .


	2. alone

I don't own anything but Casey and a minor character or two, J.K. Rowling owns them.

"_**So, then the next day was a bit different" I said, hoping that look of disapproval in the minister's eyes went away.**_

Draco was the first to wake up.

"Get up, NOW." He said gruffly

"HUH? Why..."

"Because I said so, you wanted my protection right? Well then you have to follow my orders."

I was about to say a sassy come back when I saw men in skulls outside on the station, waiting to get on, and then other men in robes, checking every one that went through. We got ready to go; Draco lent me a spare cloak with a hood so I could hide my distinguishable features. We went and pushed our way into the middle of the crowd, so we could try to sneak by the death eaters unnoticed, the aurors were a different story.

"Oh shit, I have no FUCKING idea how I'm going to smuggle you by the aurors."

Before I had time to have a panic attack, the train doors opened, the two of us started walking with the crowd, we realized it would be easy to fool the skulking death eaters this way but, what we didn't count on was the force of the people and how much they were in a rush because of the delay. Draco and I were separated almost right away.

"Draco! DRACO!!"

There was no reply to my crazy screaming, so I pushed my way out of the crowd and tried to find my blonde protector, suddenly I was grabbed by the waist and lifted up by what I believe to be a male death eater.

"Got you, love, come with us quietly and you ain't gonna get hurt" He said, whispering.

I made a quick decision and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"RAPE!"

Everyone in the crowd turned to look at us. There was a moment of silence and then, total chaos ensued, everyone attacked the man holding onto me.

"Sucker" I said and pushed my way to the auror check point.

_Damn...now what? Draco is probably long gone...how do I even know he wasn't working with them? Stupid, I'm so fricken stupid..."_

As I was contemplating my stupidity and what I was going to do, a blonde streak shot forward and knocked over the table the aurors were at, making them fall under it in their chairs.

"GO NOW!!"

I shot forward at that, but so did everyone else, about 300 people charging forward...not too many people can contain that, lucky for me. I just left Draco there, fully intending to get him back and thank him.

_What now...I don't know where I am, I don't know where to go or what to do! Hold the phone! What was that Draco was talking about...work...no some school, he was on his way to the other train station...the London one...where was he going...hmm...I...I don't remember, god, I was too busy checking him out, oh well..._

I sat down on a curb and fell over, my hands flicking out in front of me.

"AH!" _ Ha-ha! Funny me, good thing no one saw that...heheh..._

Immediately after I righted myself, I was startled by the loudest racket I ever heard in my life, a large, triple-decker, purple bus with gold lettering on the windshield "Knight Bus" appeared almost out of thin air. A tall geeky looking boy, with horrible skin stood at the door.

"Ello, name's Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening"

"Hello? I'm Casey...just Casey"

"Awl righ' den Casey, eleven sickles fo—"

"Sickles, is that some sort of money? Because I don't have any"

"Wot!? No money!? How da 'ell you gonna pay den?"

"I have..." I held out the gold cross on a gold chain, I got from the orphanage.

"Dats gold mon" said a shrunken head swinging on the rear view mirror

I looked curiously at the head but before I could ask about it Stan started yammering again.

"Thas nuf, this is our driver Ernie Prang, where you for?"

"Umm...I don't kn- the Leaky Cauldron, please"

"Oh, by the way, what the fuck is THAT?" I said pointing to the head

"Thas a backseat driver, luv"

"Backseat driver? Pfft, you never met Mrs. Drabwood then"

"No I haven't...well, it's a shrunken head, and no need to be awl snoo'y"

"Hold onto your hats, it's gonna be a bumpy ride! Ha-ha, alright Ernie, let's go!" said the shrunken head.

I sat down and had to hold onto the headboard of the bed, so I didn't get thrown around. I watched in amazement at Ernie's damn good driving. I watched as we passed different places, until we came to the road I ran down, trying to get away from the death eaters, just a day before.

"Here ya're, lass, I hope you had a pleasant trip, and please use our transportation again"

I got off the bus, making sure not to trip, seeing as I make walking down a level road look hazardous. I looked at The Leaky Cauldron, I had seen it many times on field trips with the orphanage, but had never actually been in there. I took a deep breath and in I went. The bar was crowded, wooden, smoke swirled around men and women with cigarettes between their fingers. I coughed.

"Can I help you?" A man polishing a cup said

"Uh...I'd like a room? Please?" I said

"Right this way"

I followed that man up some stairs and to the left three rooms; he took out a key and opened the door for me.

"Thank you, sir."

"Anytime"

I walked in the room, flopped on the bed and fell asleep, too exhausted to do anything else.

"_**Are you sure you didn't do anything else that day Miss Potter?" said Cornelius Fudge.**_

"_**Yes, absolutely I didn't do anything else, I didn't get dinner, and I didn't use the bathroom, nothing." I said.**_

"_**All right, continue on, to the next day." He said**_

I woke up at 7 a.m. force of habit, I guess. It took me a while to remember where I was and what I was doing, but after a minute or two it all sunk in, like a really bad nightmare.

_I guess it really wasn't a dream...I'm all alone and there are witches and wizards and magic and ugh...I'll just not think about it...yeah that's it...right now I should think about eating, because I'm starving. Wait...no money; I can't pay for this room...or food! I'll just sneak out of here...out the window! I'll come back and pay as soon as I can._

I got out of the bed, made it, once again, force of habit. I walked to the window and looked out, there was a sky train, and it looked like getting down from the room would be a lot harder than I thought. I got out the window and started my painful trek downwards. About halfway down, a woman poked her head out and looked at me.

"Hello, what a lovely day it is, what are you doing going down like that?" she said

"Oh...just getting my daily workout ma'am, oh! I have a question, my father wants me to meet him at a school, but I can't remember the name, it's here in London...it's a school for witches and...Male witches...anyways; do you know what school that is?" I said, hoping she wasn't that smart and didn't realize I was sneaking out of paying and also maybe she could direct me to the school. I knew I'd be safe there.

"That is a very unusual workout, my dear. As for the school, of course I've heard of it, who hasn't? It's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many parents are pulling their children out of it though, there is talk in the paper that Dumbledore is trying to get Cornelius Fudge's job! No one saw that coming, although I think that is a load of poppy cock." She said, happy to be gossiping.

"Oh really, thank you for that, would you know what train I would have to take to get there?" I said innocently.

"Oh my, I'd think your father would have told you the train number, well I believe the train the one on platform nine and three/quarters. Can you remember that dear?"

"Platform nine and three/quarters, thank you very much ma'am"

"Oh, don't mention it dearie, my pleasure"

I continued my way down the building, holding on really tightly when the trains passed by. I was quite lucky that I met that lady, or I have no idea how I'd have gotten the name and platform number to get to Hogwarts. There was only one train station I knew of in this part of London, I hoped it was at that train station the witch meant. As I walked towards that train station, I let myself think about what had happened.

_It started yesterday, when those two people came in, they gave a very scarily ACCURATE description of me, except the scar, I don't have one...where would they get that idea? Well...Those people are probably still looking for me; if they are then they know exactly what I look like! I should probably change what I look like. I'll have to steal some hair dye...probably from the salon around here, the one Mrs. Drabwood always took us to get our hair cut...and maybe contacts...and of course new clothes. They would definitely know me if I wear my uniform._

I walked to the salon, wondered around it.

_Oh please, don't let them notice me..._

I bent to look at something and pocketed a pair of scissors, and some sky blue contacts.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that...shit, shit, shit!_

I continued wondering around and inspecting things, then I bent over again and pocketed dye that would stay for a month then fade.

_This is a beautiful auburn color, it's the kind I've always wanted...instead of this ugly black which I can't do anything with because I have ringlets...I'll take a hair straightener, maybe I might actually get rid of my ugly curls for once!_

I did just that too, I walked up to a hairdresser, and then accidentally knocked over her things.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" I said

"Don't worry about it, it's fine" She said, bending over to start picking it up

As she did I pocketed her straightener, then bent and picked the rest up

"I'm so clumsy."

"Don't worry honey, it's fine, really"

"I'm still sorry, well I'd better go, my mother is waiting for me."

"All right, come by and I'll fix up your pretty curls"

"They're ugly" I said as I rushed out of the salon.

When I was about three stores away, I heard the commotion, they had realized that I had stolen a lot of things, so I ran into the clothing store and hid until they passed by. I looked around and then grabbed a skirt, shirt, and some other clothes and went to try them on, and they fit perfectly. I felt very guilty about the next thing I did, I took all the tags off, left my uniform in the change room and walked out, of course I checked some more clothes out, so as not to look suspicious, then I shuffled casually of the store.

_Holy shit! I'm a complete natural...that scares me...I'll come back and pay...I will! _

I scuttled to the train station, hiding from police, and the salon girls. When I got there, I went immediately into the bathroom, locked it, and proceeded to dye and straighten my hair. When that was done I put in my blue contacts and looked into the mirror at a completely different girl. She was the me I'd always wanted to be, a beautiful auburn haired, blue-eyed girl with nice clothes. I walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to clean up. Then I started looking for the platform.

_Platform seven, platform eight, platform nine, platform ten, platform elev—wait! I've passed it!_

I walked backwards, retracing my steps.

_Platform seven, platform eight, platform nine...it should be...platform ten? Where is platform nine and three/quarters?_

I walked towards a conductor man person.

"Sir, could you please direct me to platform nine and three/quarters?" I asked

"Ha! What is it with you lot? How many times have I been asked that in my many years of service? Well, darling, there is no platform nine and three/quarters." He said, and then he laughed at my supposed stupidity.

"Oh...thank you sir, sorry for my stupidity." I said as I started to walk back to platforms nine and ten.

I stood there for about two hours until a bunch of people walked by me with trolleys and ran into the wall.

_No way! They ran right through the wall!! That isn't possible...wait! Maybe that's where platform nine and three/quarters is! Of course! They wouldn't have a magic train where non-magic people could see! How stupid of me! Ha-ha!_

I skipped at the wall, but even after seeing the people go through it, I still closed my eyes, flinched as I went through, and expected to hit the wall, what I saw next was something...I probably never would have thought of. I saw a regular, normal, crowded, train platform. That shocked me, there was purple steam, coming from the train, no old crones with warts, or men with light blue robes, silver bears and hair with blue pointy wizard hats and silver stars. There were regular people, wearing the latest fashions in clothes shoes and hairstyles. The only thing weird about this scene were the animals in their cages, there were bats, toads, rats, lizards, but mostly owls though. The train's whistle blowed a warning to passengers, telling us to get on quickly for it was leaving soon. I took a great deep breath, climbed on the train, found an empty apartment and sat there.

Well, there's the second chapter, I hope I didn't take too long, and sorry about the confusion, she doesn't have a scar. Well...third chapter coming soon! I hope!


	3. First Day of School

I do not own anyone but Casey and some minor characters

I sat in the compartment and waited for the train to start, I don't know how long I sat there but after a while everything went black as I drifted off into sleep.

"Wonder...asleep..." I caught words every now and then "...almost there...asleep for three hours..."

"...wake her up...shut up Ronald..." and then there was the sound of a door slamming open.

I sat up in a start and looked angrily to see who did it. A familiar blonde with blue eyes stood at the door with two boys on either side of him.

"What do you want MALFOY!" said a boy with red hair, big ears, freckles and a sweater with a big "R" stitched into it.

"I'm just looking around see what sort of low things were allowed into the school this year." He said.

A boy spoke up, and that's when I noticed him, he had the exact color of hair I did, the exact eye color too, it was scary.

"There is nothing lower than you Malfoy"

"Oh yeah, what about your mud blood friend here?"

"Her name is HERMIONE, and you say one more thing, ferret, I'll kick that ass to America!"

Before anyone could say anything I asked "What's a 'mud blood'?"

"People with 'muggle' blood in them, and hello there, have we met?" he said coming close to me

"Yes, we have"

"We have? I'm sure I would have remembered such a pretty face"

"Remember, uh, yesterday, in your train compartment?"

"Wait...Casey?"

"Yeah, that's me! I'm glad you didn't get in trouble for what you did"

"Shit, what are you doing here? I thought I got ri..." he coughed "I mean maybe you should come into my compartment, since we know each other."

"Oh, ok, sure" I said, not even looking at him, I was looking at the likeness of me in a male form.

"Well, get your things Casey." He said, and then he walked out, letting me get my things, glaring at the three as he passed.

I passed by them in silence but stopped in front of male me "Uh, hi, I'm Casey" I said smiling.

"Draco's friend, yeah I know, I'm Harry, that's Ron" He said, pointing at Ron who was eyeing me suspiciously. "And that's Hermione" she was looking at my hair enviously. Harry said all that while giving me a glare I would soon come to call the 'Draglare'

"Yeah...I hope we can be friends" I said

Then the Ron said "We can't be your friend if you're Draco's friend."

"Why not, I don't understand?"

"How do we say this...we don't want to say things in front of you and then have you report them back to Draco, sorry Casey" Harry said

"Oh...I promise I won't tell Draco anything, I'll do anything to prove it!" I said, just wanting to learn more about male me.

"It's not that simple..." Hermione said, I noticed she had a nice mouse brown coloured hair, that had curls, but not too much, just enough to look nice, I didn't see why she was envious of my fake hair.

"Listen here, we just don't want you around because you don't know who you can trust these days, so basically, if you aren't friend or family, then we can't trust you, the end." Ron said in a flat emotionless voice.

Draco walked in at that moment, obviously to grumble at my slowness, but my face must have shown my extreme shock, sadness and little hint of anger, because he immediately put an even more detached expression and said,

"What the fuck did you people say to her?"

"We told her the truth, that she picks us or you." Said Hermione

"Shut up mud blood, you don't know what you're talking about; do you have your stuff Casey? We'll get away from these muggle-lovers" he said gruffly

"I don't own anything, well I DID, but I gave it to Stan Shunpike for a ride" I said

The four of them looked completely disgusted; I think I stood there for about three minutes before I made the connection, teenagers meaning dirty minds.

"No! I don't mean I paid him to have sex! I mean I gave him something so I could ride on the Knight Bus!"

"Oh God, I thought I was hanging around with a slut" Draco said, obviously relieved

"How is hanging around with sluts a change from normal, Draco?" Hermione said sweetly

"You would know, mud blood" Draco shot back

"Hey, stop picking on her, ferret!" Ron exclaimed, coming to Hermione's defence.

"Make me, weasel" Draco growled

"Come on Draco, you can tell me what happened yesterday." I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged him out before anymore fighting happened. He sighed, gestured to his buddies and walked down the train to the end compartment. We walked into the little train room in silence, it was one of those awkward silences where we have loads of things to say but we don't want to sound geeky. I sat down and stared out of the window, watching in fascination as landscapes I had never seen before zipped past.

"One day, I'm going to live in the country, Ireland...maybe even in the lower areas of Canada...I'm going to adopt a bazillion kids, and live with a nice man."

"Uh...do I have to go into the stupid mushy tale of my future love life?" Draco said, but before I could answer, the boy, Goyle, started his future.

"I want to get married, have 3 kids, twin girls and one boy, girls older, boy younger, I want to be a baker, pastry baker. My bakery is going to be three floors, bottom floor is the bakery, second floor is the living room and such, and top floor is bedrooms." He said, and then he looked sheepishly at Draco and Crabbe.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Goyle?" Draco said.

"Don't pick on him, I think it's sweet" I said

Goyle shoved Crabbe out of the way and sat really close to me. It was quite obvious that his "future goals" were complete bull shit, but I played along, but he sure as hell wasn't getting in my pants. For most of the train ride we talked...well I did most of the talking, he stared at my breasts.

"So what happened yesterday? With the...at the train?" I asked Draco.

"Oh, I just said someone pushed me and then said run. They probably would have fined me or something, but they didn't want to get on my father's bad side, he's quite important you know"

"Oh, I didn't, thanks...I guess" I said. Before I could say anymore, Goyle attempted to regain my attention and did so for the rest of the train ride...thank god we got to school a mere half an hour later.

Come on Casey, we'll go see Dumbledore about...uh...that thing" He said

I knew it was about male me, looking back on it, the thought that he was part of my family never occurred to me. As Draco and I walked out of the train I saw him, I stared straight at him, and he looked at me. I saw him grin nervously; hide between his two friends, whisper and then three sets of eyes on me, at that I stared straight ahead.

We sat in a very peculiar office, odd things littered this room. There was a sword, a hat, MOVING PICTURES, and other little knick knacks that I didn't know of. There was an old man with half moon spectacles sitting at the desk, he had a really long beard and was looking curiously at me with a smiling twinkle in his eye.

"Who is this that you have brought Mr. Malfoy?"

"Her name is Casey...she has no last name, but I think that if she showed you what she really looked like, her last name would be known quite easily, sir." He said.

I didn't know what he was talking about at the time.

"Casey, go wash your hair and take out the contacts, alright?" Draco said

"Uh...ok...where?"

"She has dyed her hair and is wearing contacts? I will take care of that" The old man said as he pulled out a stick, waved it at me and I felt my hair curl.

He gasped "It's the Potter's daughter!"

"I thought so" Draco said nodding.

"I knew they had a daughter, but someone took her the night they died."

"Can someone tell me what that means...you know, for me?" I said.

"Oh that just means that you're related to Harry Bloody Potter, the most famous boy, defeater of Voldemort, and notorious rule breaker who never gets in trouble...did I mention he never gets in trouble?" Draco said with venom dripping from his words.

The old man laughed "Come now Draco, no need to be mean."

"Is that why there are people after me?"

"People, what people?" He said, suddenly serious.

Draco told Dumbledor the whole story, me filling in the parts that he didn't know, and making sure the exaggeration was kept to a minimum, which, with Draco, was a lot of interrupting on my part.

"Well, that's quite an adventure you two had, since you two know each other so well, Draco you will take care of her" he leaned in close and drew his voice to a whisper "and I think it best if no one knew your identity" he waved his stick and my hair straightened out, and I'm sure if I had looked in a mirror my emerald eyes would have turned sky blue.

"Me, why me, there are better people!" Draco stammered.

"I think this would be good for you, tomorrow, you won't go to classes, instead you will go to Hogsmeade, you will get robes, a pet, preferably an owl, a wand and text books, as we cannot allow you access to your parents money for your own safety, we will pay for the things you need, the rest, you may get a job in the kitchens with the house elves, is that suitable?"

"Oh, yes, uh, thank you" I said, I wasn't paying attention to anything except the fact that male me, was just that, a male me, my twin, why I didn't think of that before, I didn't know, how stupid could I be? He looked EXACTLY like me! For god's sake!

"You've got to be shitting me" Draco said quietly, I don't think the old man heard, but I did, and it cut deep into my heart.

"If Draco doesn't want to be my um...body guard? Guide? Whatever, it's ok, I'll find my way"

"If the two of you are so insistent, how about we say, you go to the sorting ceremony, if you get put into Slytherin, Draco will take care of you, if you get put into another house, we will make Draco forget about you, and put your safety in the trust of another student, good enough to satisfy you?" The old man said, in a tone that meant there would be no more negotiating "Yes, sir." We both said, him grudgingly, me sadly.

"Alright, into the hall, both of you, lest you be late" he said, standing

Draco brought me to the group of first years and then walked into the hall, I stayed quietly in the corner until a hard looking old lady, calling herself Professor McGonagall came back and walked us into a huge room with tonnes of students sitting at some tables. I saw Draco, male me...I mean, Harry...my brother...Hermione, and Ron, I felt the eyes of some boys, but most of them were looking at everyone, INCLUDING me, so it wasn't that awkward. Professor McGonagall started calling out names and the kids walked up some steps and sat on a stool, a hat put on their heads, then after a couple seconds it would shout out a word, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw.

"Casey Jones!" She called out, me, never having a last name, had no idea it was what Dumbledor had decided to call me.

"Casey Jones?" She called again

Dumbledor stood up and looked at me "Casey, that's you"

"Oh, shit." I said as I walked up the steps, my face turning redder than Ron's hair.

_Ah...another Potter, unexpected, but you will of course be placed in Gryffindor. _

"GRYF—"

I saw the look of relief on Draco's face, but then it soon disappeared as the hat didn't say the rest of the word.

_No! Wait, please mr.hat._

_What? Not Gryffindor? Let me guess...Slytherin?_

_Yes, please, if it's no trouble._

_You are the opposite of your brother, he would have done well in Slytherin, yet he chose Gryffindor, you, on the other hand, would do well in Gryffindor, but you have chosen Slytherin, I don't see your logic, but your brother turned out well in Gryffindor, so..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

I'm pretty sure my face showed relief and happiness because Draco shoved three people away from him to make a place for me to sit, trying not to hurt my feelings, that little thing, meant a lot to someone like me and totally erased the mean things he hinting around about not wanting me around. I stood up and walked over to and sat next to him.

"Hey, name's Blaise Zabini, nice to meet you Casey." The boy on Draco's other side said.

"Hi." I looked across the table "Crabbe, Goyle." I said, nodding to them and acknowledging their presence, they both looked pleased with themselves, especially Goyle, who still thinks that I was stupid enough to believe that ridiculous story about wanting to be a baker. I watched Harry all through the ceremony, stopping only when a huge mountain of food appeared on the tables.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, and then proceeded to pile tonnes of food on my plate. All the girls and boys around us stared.

"Hi, my name's Pansy Parkinson, and, if you need some tips on how to not eat so much, and slim down that figure of yours, feel free to ask me" Pansy said, and then flipped her hair.

Everyone looked at her, then at me, and then back at her.

I looked at her "You trying to say something, Pansy?"

"Oh, not at all, I'm just being nice and telling you if you want a better figure, like mine, you can ask me, more boys will like you that way." She said innocently.

"Oh, thanks, but no thanks, I like my figure, and I want a man who likes my personality as well as my curves. If they don't then that's their loss." I said back at her, everyone was aware we were having a little bitch fight, and it seemed that the whole school was quiet and staring at us.

"But, don't you want to have good memories of great times?" She enquired; I knew she was asking if I wanted sex, using subliminal messages.

"Of course, but I don't want to be a slut, and, pardon me for saying, if you ask things like that, one might assume you are one."

The student's started laughing and the look on Pansy's face made it clear I had hit a spot and embarrassed her. She stood up quickly, "You bitch!" She screeched at me. She pulled out her wand and shot a spell at me. I flew from my seat and broke through the wall. Oddly enough, the pain I thought I'd feel, never came, the thing that did come was a huge explosion of something burst through me, I felt like if I didn't do something to get rid of that feeling I'd explode. So I quickly stood up. I saw teachers getting out of their chairs to detain Pansy, I ran at her. As I ran at her, I was vaguely aware of teachers coming faster, but I got there first, jumping over the table and attacking Pansy, I held back though, I have no idea why since I was in such a desperate state to get rid of the intense feeling. "Hide behind your witchery, teachers and other people!? Let's see what happens when you get into a real fight with no one to stop me from hitting you, but me!" I had been in many fights during my time at the orphanage; many of the older boys got a kick out of making fun of the girls. I had taken them all on...I won most of the time, but other times they won or Mrs. Drabwood stopped the fight, but out of all those fights, I never had this feeling. I was suddenly pulled away from Pansy the feeling had died down and I know longer felt the need to vent whatever it was.

"Casey! Stop it!" Draco said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me away.

I was just about to apologize when I saw puddles of blood trailing from the broken wall to Pansy. Draco was giving me shit as I looked towards Pansy and followed the trail of blood to where we were, and I noticed it all over Draco.

"Oh my God Draco you're bleeding!" I screamed.

"What!" He yelled, letting go of me, I fell to the ground, I think it was at that moment all the pain that I wasn't feeling, probably because of adrenaline, came through to me. It exploded, almost as bad as the anger, I saw blood all over me, that's when I realized, it wasn't Draco bleeding...it was me. I don't know what happened, but I remember looking down on my body, like I was someone else, I had blood running down my left temple and colouring my auburn hair, I had a red spot on the front of my shirt and running down my back and legs as I sat on my ass, where Draco dropped me. I passed out then, everything going black.


	4. Getting into the hang of things

I do not own anyone but Casey and minor characters, if I did, I'd be rich like J. K. Rowling. : (

"_**So you admit to the charge of assault on Miss Pansy Parkinson?" The minister said.**_

"_**As Miss Parkinson had attacked Miss Potter first, I believe that it would be called self-defence, don't you minister?" Professor Dumbledor said.**_

"_**I was talking to Miss Potter, Albus; please allow her to answer the questions without any interruptions."**_

"_**Yes, I did attack her, after she attacked me, and threw me at and through a wall, sir, I believe she got what she deserved when she attacked me, I am not one to take the hit and walk away with a smile."I said.**_

"_**I have noticed..." He said shuffling through a rather large pile of papers. "Please continue."**_

I woke up in the morning, no one was at my bed, but there were two cards, some boxes, which I assumed were my school robes from who sent them and a small present, I picked up the small box and looked at who sent it "From Draco." I opened the box, inside was a necklace with a small emerald as a pendent. I put it on right away and made a mental note to thank him later. I looked over and in the bed across the room was Pansy, she was sitting up, talking, laughing, she had a crowd around her, and I recognized Draco, who was sitting next to her on the bed a hand around hers. As I watched he kissed her occasionally, Crabbe and Goyle, at chairs by Draco, Blaise Zabini, in front of her, and some other girls I saw the night before but didn't know. She had tonnes of cards around her, presents and notes. I felt lonely, not the kind of lonely you feel after a boyfriend dumps you and also not the kind when you've been grounded and you get stuck in a room for a week...but the kind when you realize, there's no one who cares...the one person, who you would think to be the one to care for you...cares more about what other people think of him than of you. But even after all this the thing I noticed the most was Pansy had not one mark on her from my attack, yet I was really bandaged up. I felt the bandage on my head, then my stomach and legs; I couldn't reach the one around my back.

After what I have decided was four hours of people coming and going only to see Pansy, and getting ignored by everyone, including the lady I assumed was the doctor, I decided I wasn't staying in that place even if the devil himself was after me. I stood up, and was totally not expecting the pain I felt, I swear I almost blacked out. I slowly grabbed my clothes and changed. No one noticed until I opened the doors.

"What are you doing Miss Jones, you shouldn't be up yet." The doctor lady said.

I ignored her and walked out.

"Miss Jones! One of you boys go after her"

I heard footsteps run after me, two pairs, and I ran away, but not fast enough that they couldn't catch me. After about five minutes of cat and mouse they caught me.

"Casey! Wait" Blaise said.

"You don't want to hurt yourself anymore. Go get back in the bed." Draco said, still trying to keep up his "cool" act and pretend not to care about me, but the worry in his eyes gave him away.

"No, I'm hungry." I said firmly.

"Then we'll get you lunch." Blaise offered.

"No deal." I said in a childish manner.

"We'll get you lunch AND dessert." Blaise said

"What kind of dessert?" I questioned, intrigued.

"Ice cream?"

"No."

"Cake?"

"No."

"Pie?"

It went on like this for about ten minutes, seriously, I do not know how he came up with all those desserts.

Draco getting tired of my childishness said "Get your ass in the bed now."

"No."

"You have five seconds"

"I won't"

"Five"

"Never"

"Four, three"

"Nu-uh"

"Twoooooooo..."

"Nope."

"One, that's it" He grabbed me by the waist, slung me over his shoulder and walked back to the hospital wing, he dumped me on the bed. He went to sit down next to Pansy; I got out of the bed. He ran at me and shoved me back in.

"Stop acting like a child, or I'll treat you like one."

"You wouldn't."

"Move, I dare you" his tone was dangerous.

Now looking back, it was stupid what I did next, and you can probably guess.

I moved.

He spun me around and gave me a hard whack on the ass.

"Ah!"

I don't know if I screamed from the hit or from the shock of him actually doing something like that.

"I warned you."

"You did but you didn't have to slap my ass, there are tonnes of other places you could have."

"Where's the fun in slapping you anywhere else?"

"You're evil."

"I try."

Pansy obviously didn't like it because she walked over and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Come on Drake, love, she might attack you, she needs anger management" She said, with a fake scared voice.

"You hit me with a spell first."

"You provoked me"

"You started by calling me fat."

"...I was trying to be nice"

"Other people might believe your lies, but I don't" I said

"Girls, please." Dumbledor said as he walked over to me.

"I need to talk to Miss. Jones alone please"

Draco and Pansy walked off, Pansy clinging all over Draco and rolling the top of her skirt to make it shorter. I found that disgusting and degrading, no woman should have to show off her body to make a man want her and also the way she stuck to him, one day he's going to snap and tell her to leave him alone, and she is going to be very shocked. I actually pitied her.

Dumbledor closed the curtains.

"We have some things to discuss, first of all, your behaviour at dinner was...not what I expected, but I understand and you're not in trouble. Also, the matter about your brother, he has a lot on his mind and I think you should befriend him first and then tell him you're his sister, we don't want to make him stressed."

"I tried; on the train...he said I could only be their friend if I wasn't Draco's"

"Oh, well then don't 'hang out' or whatever you kids do, just say hi, give him help, you know, don't be a friend at first, start off as acquaintances for trust and then you'll be friends, and we shall tell him then, is that satisfactory?"

"Oh...yes, I guess so."

"Today, Draco will take you to get a wand and a pet and books, at my expense. I have already given him the money, you just need Madame Pomfrey's 'OK.'"

"Yes sir." And with that he left.

I think I waited about ten minutes before Madame Pomfrey walked by.

"All right Miss Jones, you are free to go, just try not to over exert yourself, those wounds were pretty drastic."

I got up, got dressed and pushed my way up to Draco.

"Madame Pomfrey said I could go and Old man Dumbledor said you were gonna take me to buy some stuff"

"You can go? K."

He kissed Pansy goodbye, and off we went. We walked through the hall, him pointing out some tips if I'm late for class or something. We walked to a gargoyle guarding the staircase to Old man Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee" Draco said to it and the gargoyle started rotating, we got on it and all the way up to and in the office we went.

"Follow me" Draco said and he walked towards a fireplace.

"We're going to get to the Diagon Alley using the Floo Network, the way to use it is get into the fireplace, say the name of the place you're going very clearly and throw the Floo Powder onto the ground, k? I'll go first, if you're not there in five minutes then I'll come back, ok?"

"Uh...yeah sure...say name, drop powder, got it"

He grabbed some powder from the little pot thing on the side of the fireplace, got in, and "Oh, by the way, the name of the place we're going is, Diagon. Alley. Got that?"

"Yeah, Diagon Alley, got it"

He said "Diagon Alley!" threw the powder at his feet and went up in a burst of green flames.

"Holy shit!"

It took me about three minutes to digest what had happened, then I snapped out of my daze, grabbed the powder and got in. "DIAGON, ALLEY!" I said in two separate words, so I didn't say 'diagonally' although I didn't think any person was stupid enough to say that. I threw the powder down and was engulfed in green flames, to my surprise they didn't burn and I whizzed by until I tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Whoa! That was just crazy!"

Draco laughed hysterically "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen! I was just about to get in there and boom you appeared! And then fell head over heels for me!"

"Not for you, I just wasn't expecting the feeling" I mumbled defensively.

He laughed, not the malicious one he reserved for his "uptight" act, but a genuine one, I smiled discreetly, the thought that just with a tumble and a comment I could make him laugh so, made me happy.

"Well first let's go get your wand ok?" He said, helping me to my feet and walking to a shop called 'Ollivander's.' We walked in and an old stubby, great uncle Albert with candy in his pocket kind of man walked over to us.

"Miss Jones" He said, winking.

"It seems just like the day before yesterday your parents were in for their first wands...and yesterday, your brother, well let's cut right to the chase." He handed me a wand.

"How do I know if I like it...Mr. Ollivander?"

"The wizard does not choose the wand, the wand chooses the wizard, Miss Jones" He said, winking again.

"Oh."

"Well give it a wave then."

I did, and I broke the window.

"Nope, definitely not that wand!"

He gave me another, I sent Draco flying into a chair, and another, I broke a vase. He kept giving me wands for three hours until he finally exclaimed,

"Wait! How stupid could this old man get! I bet I know the wand for you!" He said, walking over and pulling out a box, blowing on it and a small mushroom cloud of dust erupted.

"Will the phoenix give another feather? Two have already been taken, You-know-who and Mr. Potter"

I took it, waved and the front desk exploded.

Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself and then said "I'm sorry Miss Jones, I don't know why...but it seems like you have no powers..."

"What does that mean?"

"That means we're going to see Dumbledor...NOW" Draco said, taking my arm and running.

We went through the fireplace and Draco pushed me into a chair, roughly, we waited five minutes for the old man.

"What seems to be the trouble, Mr. Malfoy?"

"This...girl, has no powers!"

"No powers? Oh dear...this is...uncommon..."

"What's going on sir?" Draco said angrily "Perhaps she is not who she says she is! Perhaps she is a You-know-who spy!"

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Dumbledor sat down, "Well Miss Jones, it seems that you are an unusual person."

"Why?"

"I will explain this as best I can; the way identical twins are born is when one bundle of cells that would form the child splits into two. When that happened to you and your brother something went wrong, the magic that should have been shared equally between you and your brother...went all to your brother, leaving you...a muggle"

"So what you're saying...is my brother...is strong like he is...because of me?"

"There are a few other issues for his strength, concerning your mother's sacrifice, but yes, you are a part, although I will get Madame Pomfrey to fully explain it to me, and I will explain it better"

I felt cheated...the reason that made me special from everyone else, had been taken from me, I knew it wasn't fair to blame my brother, so I pretended that it didn't bother me.

"Oh, guess that means back to the orphanage for me..."

"Oh no, that won't happen, you have Voldemort after you, he will come for you, and if he finds out you have no powers...he will either use you to get to your brother, or kill you, your brother surrounded by forty death eaters, is probably safer than you are at the moment"

"Whoa..."

"Exactly, so you will stay here during the school year, you will go to classes with Draco and you will pretend to have powers, I will alert all the teachers not to use you as an example, you probably won't be able to accomplish the homework, but try. Now for the issue of your salary, you will report to the kitchens an hour after classes have finished and you will work until dinner, you will eat dinner in the kitchen or if you have completed your work, in the hall with the other students, you will work the rest of the night until eleven o'clock, is that satisfactory?"

"Yes sir" I said.

Draco took me out "I'm sorry I treated you like that...I thought you were lying"

"It's ok Draco" I said then gave him a hug.

"Uh..." He hugged me back after some hesitation.

Of course, it was right at that moment that a voice rang out.

"Draco! Darling, where are you?" Pansy called out.

He immediately let go of me and turned "Here Pansy"

She ran over and draped herself across him, if it weren't for his reflexes they both would have been on the floor.

"I'll see you later Draco" and with that I left, not waiting for a reply, I wondered the halls, looking at pictures etc. I was digesting what Dumbledor had told me.

_I'm not special...I'm just a normal girl again...not like Pansy or Hermione, or Ron...speaking of Hermione and Ron, I wonder whe-_

"Ow!" I yelled as I smacked into something and fell backwards.

"Oof" was the reply

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

"No problem, he wasn't either" said a voice I recognized

I looked up at the faces of Hermione and Harry, and saw the person I had smacked into was Ron. I smiled.

"Hi!" I stood up and pulled Ron up.

"Whoa...super strength" Ron said

"No, you're just pretty light" I replied embarrassed.

"Ron? Light, with all the food he eats...he probably weighs a tonne" Harry said with a laugh

Ron glared at the two of them "I see who my REAL friend is now"

"Look, um...Harry, we don't have to be friends, we can be acquaintances, so you don't have to worry about me saying anything to Draco, I won't by the way, I promise"

Blaise walked by as I was talking and saw me, he walked over.

"Don't waste your time talking to Potter, the mud blood and the weasel, talk to some REAL people"

"Let me guess...like you?" I questioned irritably

"Yeah, like me babe" He said putting his arm around me and resting his hand on my ass.

"Move that arm now, or I will move it for you...unpleasantly"

He just laughed, not moving his arm.

I gritted my teeth "Last warning."

Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the look on my face and knew it was going to get ugly.

He didn't heed my warning and squeezed my bum.

I grabbed his arm, twisted it around his back, pushed him against the wall and pushed up his arm painfully "I told you to move your hand"

He groaned in pain.

"Swear that you won't ever do it again...and apologize to Ron, Harry and Hermione, nicely"

He gritted his teeth "I swear I won't...ever touch your ass again without permission...I apologize that you are a Potter and that you are a mud blood and that you are the geekiest weasel ever."

I shoved his arm up and we heard a crack, he gave out a whimper "I'm sorry that I said those things!"

I let go of him.

"Get out of here."

He ran off holding his arm.

I had momentarily forgotten that Harry, Ron and Hermione were there.

"I hate people who think they are above everyone else...they assume they can have whatever they want." I said this with ferocity leaking into my voice. I turned around and looked at them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, he pissed me off"

"About time someone said something to that git!" Ron said, cheering.

"Thanks for making him apologize" Hermione said gratefully

Harry looked at me with a smile "We can be acquaintances"

I smiled back, I'd hoped we could be more but it didn't work out, I decided as soon as I could weasel my way into his circle of friends, I'd wait a couple days, then I'd tell him.

Hermione looked at her watch "We have just enough time to finish up that assignment for Snape and for you two to practice some Quidditch before supper."

"Alright!" Ron yelled

"Are you coming with us?" Harry questioned

"Nah, I got some stuff to do...you know..."

"Oh, that's ok, maybe another time"

"I'd like that" I said as I smiled.

"See you later Casey." Ron said

"Yeah, bye, thanks again Casey." Hermione answered

I was really late so I ran all the way to the kitchens. I tickled the pear and walked in.

"Miss Jones?" A weird looking thing said as it walked to me.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Dobby...are you Harry Potter's friend?"

"I should hope so"

"You wash dishes." He said that and pointed to the HUGEST pile of dishes I have ever seen. I guess it should have been that big considering there's a lot of kids and a lot of food that need plates. I tied my hair into a pony and started washing the dishes.

Some hours later Draco walked in.

"What's up Case?"

"Case?"

"Yeah, that's your nickname until I find a more suitable one"

"Shouldn't you ask me before you go mutilating my name?" I said as I continued washing the mountain range of dishes.

"Deal with it"

I sighed. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be having dinner with Pansy"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, well I am VE-"and there was a loud stomach growl.

"Not hungry my eye."

"Alright fine, I just don't want Pansy to stick to me, I mean she's ok and all, but she clings to me worst than a spandex suit."

"How would you know how a spandex suit feels?"

"Pansy likes to wear them."

"Oh" I said and chuckled. I took my break and got two plates of food, one for me, and one for Draco.

"You owe me a pet and text books you know Draco."

"Oh, I have your text books; we'll go for your pet tomorrow, too tired now."

"You're too tired? You should have seen the dishes BEFORE I started on the washing."

He laughed. "Well at least you get paid for it right?"

"I guess so."

We finished our dinners.

"I'd better go and pretend to look for Pansy, but I'll come get you at eleven, we'll walk to the dorm together."

"I'd like that."

He walked out and I washed dishes until eleven.

He came to get me at eleven. "How do you feel?"

"I feel tired, and I'm bored out of my MIND"

He laughed. "Tomorrow will be worst"

"Thanks for that reassuring comment"

"Hey at least, after tomorrow the days only get better, you'll know what to expect."

"I GUESS you're right"

"I'm ALWAYS right."

"Of course you are." I said sarcastically with a grin.

"Ah, here we are."

"Where's the door?"

"The picture Case...we go through the picture"

"Oh" I tried to walk through it and hit it.

"Hey! What are you trying to do!?" The portrait yelled at me.

"AH! It talked Draco!"

"Most of them do, but Case...you give him the password and he'll swing open and then you go through the small hallway"

"Oh...I knew that"

"Scurrilous Scoundrel"

The portrait opened with a lot of muttering.

We walked through, there weren't too many people in this green and silver decorated room.

"Right, you go up there and get in bed and I'll meet you right here tomorrow morning" He said pointing to a staircase.

"Ok, night Drake."

"Goodnight Case."

I walked up and tip-toed passed sleeping girls into the empty bed at the end by the window, I got in and fell asleep immediately.

I was walking down a long dark corridor; it had a musty smell, like sweat, mildew, rotten food and other things. I guess it was because of the cells on either side of this hall, some were only inhabited by rats and bugs, but others had people staring out at me, their eyes probing me, asking for help, I pitied them, but some part of me was disgusted, I did not believe they were real people.

"Have you found her yet?"

I found myself talking without actually talking...if that makes sense. "No my Lord, she escaped us in the orphanage because of the aurors, lead by Mad eye, and then again at the train station, the aurors let them get passed."

"Them?"

"Yes there were two"

"Who was the other?"

I realized they were talking about me...then I laughed at myself for being stupid, of course they were talking about me, all my nightmares involve me...all nightmares involve the person who is dreaming them, I even knew who that other person was! It was Draco. "I...do not know...I'm sorry if I did, it just slipped my mind, Lord."

"You are a disappointment Lucius"

"I apologise my Lord. I will regain your trust with this."

"See that you do."

"See that you do" I said mimicking him.

"What did you say Lucius?"

"Nothing, sir" But I HAD said something; I realized that I could talk in my dream. Coooool

"You're a bald-headed old Cooke."

"What did you say to me!?"

"My lord, I do not know what came over me!"

The man looked at me, it scared me and I made my dream body turn and run. Other man grabbed me and he stared into my eyes. I quickly phased out of that nightmare and I woke up.

I was panting and sweating. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again.

"That was scary..."

I walked out of the room and went downstairs for a glass of water, looking around the room. There was no one around. I got my water and sat down on the couch, I watched the fire make patterns, and then I got an idea. I went and found a whole stack of papers and drew pictures of what I saw in my nightmares. Soon I was out of paper and had gone through like seven or eight pencils. I realized that the man that had scared me appeared in almost all of my nightmares.

"Hmm...I guess he's a villain my mind cooked up." And when I thought villain, my mind suddenly turned from the man to Harry...my brother.

"No! He's not a villain, it's not his fault, it's not his fault, he didn't and still doesn't have any control over the power that SHOULD have belonged to me, and if this power saved his life then I'm glad he has it."

Then an inner voice that had never talked to me before started giving me doubts.

_But it WAS your power first, it SHOULD have been yours, who cares about him? He had the good life, you were stuck in an orphanage, if anything YOU should have had it. Why does he get the power AND the friends and the happy life? You're stuck hiding out. _

"Shut up" I said and then I lied down and stayed there trying not to listen to the voice of doubt.

Sorry this chapter took so long, Microsoft was being a dick. So anyways i hope you like it!


	5. Nightmares

I do not own anyone but Casey and minor character that aren't in the Harry Potter books.

I was still trying to fall asleep when I heard the footsteps coming downstairs.

"Casey? What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep"

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"I see, well you'd better get ready, breakfast is soon."

"Ok." I said as I got up and went upstairs, I got ready, brushing my straight auburn hair; I did the normal morning routine and I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Ready."

"Right, quick let's go" He said grabbing my arm and speed walking out of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Pansy"

"Oh"

We walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. I started piling things onto my plate, bacon, eggs, potatoes and toast. And I started eating; I got some orange juice and washed my food down with it. After a couple of bites I was aware of a couple of boys and all the girls staring at me.

"What?"

Blaise who I hadn't even noticed next to me spoke up "Well, you eat quite a lot for such a tiny thing"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"No, not at all, I'm telling you why they're looking at you"

I continued to eat. Another boy walked up to Draco.

"Hey Draco, we're down in the count for the Quidditch game, we need a keeper before the next game or we can't play"

"Damn, you'll have to ask Snape if we can hold try-outs this week"

"Got it, Draco" The boy said and ran off.

I looked at Draco "What is Quidditch?"

"Quidditch is a game, each team has seven players: three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker, that's me"

"And you're down a keeper, what does a keeper do?"

"There are three hoops that you have to get a ball in, the keeper defends those hoops"

"I see, like a goalie"

"Uh...yeah..." I had no idea at that moment that HE had no idea what a goalie was.

"So you run around and throw balls in hoops?"

"No, you fly, on brooms, and it's not all about the balls in the hoops, the seeker, me, has to catch a small golden ball called the snitch, it's damn fast, if I catch that, we win"

"Sounds fun...can you teach me how to fly?"

He chuckled "Uh...sure why not" He added in a lower voice to Blaise who was looking at him "Anything to get away from Pansy"

I looked at Blaise and saw that he nodded.

"Are you ready? Our first class is Double Potions with Prof. Snape"

"If you're coming with me I guess I am"

We walked quickly down to the dungeons, where the head of our house taught his classes. I sat next to Draco. And then a man with greasy jet black hair walked in, he had a black cloak and black shoes. Goth was my first impression of him.

"As you already know, there will be no silly wand waving or incantations in this class...but I can teach you how to do many things, such as bottle fame and even put a stop to death. Today you will be doing a four page essay on the difference between Confusing Concoction and Confusing and Befuddlement Draught. It will be due next class. After you have finished read up on sneezeworts.

I pulled out my text book and I managed to do the four page essay, but with a lot of hushed explanations from Draco. And then I read up on the sneezeworts, which I found was an easy topic considering it was all in the book. At the end of class I walked up to him and handed him my essay.

"Miss Jones, please stay behind."

I waited and watched as Draco walked out.

Professor Snape quickly read over my essay and then looked at me "This is satisfactory for someone who has no idea what she is writing about."

I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment. "Uh...thank you sir..." I leaned in close to him "Uh sir...I have a question, is there a potion to...stop dreaming?"

"Stop dreaming" He questioned, one eye brow raised.

"Uh...yes sir"

He looked at me and then said "You will be late for your next class, hurry up and get out of here."

I ran out and followed Draco to a tower for Professor Trelawney's class, Divination.

I found it boring; she was just talking about tea leaves, stupid things. I slept through that class.

I went to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall next, I found it really interesting, I watched Draco transform things into animals, about half way through the class the voice of doubt started to make me angry again.

_Don't you feel how right this is? But even if it feels right, it's not, this isn't your place, all because of that stupid brother. If he wasn't here you'd have all that power. You'd sit here and turn cups into birds and pencils into mice, but no, instead you're watching other people do it. You see him sitting over there laughing with his friends? He's having fun with YOUR powers...maybe if you looked hard enough you could find a way to take them back. Check out the library huh?_

I couldn't very well say shut up in the middle of class so I had to listen to it, and it put me in a bad mood. When class was over I grabbed my things and was the first one out, I walked quickly all the way to lunch. I ate and was out before the mad rush. I slowly walked to the library and got out as many books as I could on potions NOT how to get my powers back. I started reading, I've never been much of a reader but it seemed if I was going to fit in, I'd better know what the hell people are talking about.

When lunch was over I took out one book and brought it with me to Herbology, where lucky enough for me, I was partnered with...Neville Longbottom, not Draco. I mumbled myself through the class, it wasn't so bad because Neville was really enthusiastic about helping me, or maybe it was just that he liked to put his arms around me to help me re-pot the damn plants, I wasn't sure.

After that class I walked to the kitchens and did my dishwashing, as I did though, I found a place that I could lean the book and so I read as I washed. When that was finished it was late in the night and I walked alone to bed, I realized that Draco wouldn't have been able to take me to Hogsmeade that day because he had homework to do, so I figured on going that weekend instead.

School went by in a vague blur potions was the one subject that I paid attention in the most, considering I didn't need any powers for it. I didn't have a nightmare that week.

Friday night, I couldn't sleep again, so I snuck out of the school and was wondering around the school grounds when I saw lights in the Dark Forest. I went and checked it out, walking over the cold grass, there was a small crunch under my shoes. I blew out my lantern and put it down by a tree so I didn't alert anyone or thing to me. It was a slow and hushed walk until I heard the noises. I walked over to it and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to some people. There was a man with a tattoo on his chest, he looked like a homeless person, and there was a man with short brown hair and a small moustache, and a girl, her hair kept changing color. I eavesdropped...shocking yes I know.

"What's going on Sirius?" Harry said

"There's some trouble in the Ministry, it seems that they are looking for someone, a girl" The homeless man I presumed to be Sirius answered.

"We don't know the specifics, but it's a girl that the death eaters and the aurors are looking for, it's like a race. One that, I think, if we don't win, could hinder our chances at defeating the Dark Lord dramatically" The brown haired moustached guy said.

"If you guys hear or see anything strange tell us right away, oh and tell Albus about this" the girl with changing hair said.

"We will, but what does this girl have to do with anything?" Hermione said

"We don't know, we haven't been in contact with Mad eye for a while, he's been on the hunt for this girl" Sirius again replied.

"Anyways, keep on your toes, you three, we'll be leaving now" The girl with the crazy hair replied.

Harry and Sirius hugged and then the three strangers walked away. Harry picked up a cloak, I thought they were gonna walk the way I was so I foolishly backed up and stepped on a twig, the three of them looked in my direction, I turned and ran. I heard them trying to follow me, but after a while I lost them. I realized that in losing them, I lost myself as well. I wondered around forever until I came across a half horse half man...thing.

"Uh...please don't hurt me"

"I know of you, you should not be here, it is not safe" He said

"I'm lost, if you could point me in the r-right direction" I was scared shitless, I was sure this thing was either gonna attack me or report me to Dumbledor. But he didn't instead he lifted me onto his back and galloped out of the forest. He left me by the door.

"This is where I leave you, sister of Harry Potter. Do not wander off again, next time it might be something more dangerous you come across." He trotted away after.

I snuck through the castle and as I turned the corner I smacked into something and fell backwards.

"Ow!"

A bunch of groans and complaints and thuds answered me. I looked up and saw Hermione on the left, Ron in the middle and Harry on the right. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uh" Ron said

"I won't tell if you don't" I said quickly "I was on my way back to the dorms, I snuck into the library" and then I chuckled.

"We went to visit Hagrid, so we have a deal then, we won't tell anyone that you were in the library and you won't tell anyone we went to Hagrid's, not even Draco"

"I won't even tell anyone about that Invisibility Cloak"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked

"I uh... didn't see you at all and I read about such things, they're really rare aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are, so remember, we have a deal" Harry said, they got up, put the cloak on and vanished.

I stood up and walked to the Slytherin Dormitories, I went upstairs and flopped down in my bed, my head whirling with what I heard, part of it angry that they lied about going to Hagrid's, especially when I had SEEN them talking to those strangers. I wondered about them and thought if I could just follow them to wherever they were going it might clear up some questions. I fell asleep, mid-thought, because I was so tired. And I had another nightmare...dream.

I was between Sirius the homeless and the brown haired moustached man.

"What do you think it means Remus?" Sirius asked

"I don't know Sirius, what about you Tonks, any theories?"

I stayed silent; I didn't know they were talking to me.

"Tonks?"

"Oh uh...I guess that either we'll..." I mumbled the rest so they didn't see that I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh...well Albus will surely talk to us once Harry tells him we're in the dark, and maybe he'll talk to mad eye."

I watched as we zipped by, and I realized that I was flying above the ground, on a broom; I concentrated on what I was doing and found that it was quite easy. After a while we descended and hid our brooms in our cloaks. I silently followed the men up to what looked like old apartment buildings, Remus did something and the building moved to reveal a whole other apartment, No.12 Grimmauld Place was the address. And the once again everything went black once again and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

About three hours later I sat up in a shock. How could I have been so stupid! I got out of the bed, didn't even bother to put slippers on. I ran out of the room and down the cold hard stairs. I ran out of the dormitory. All the way up to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledor's office. I said the new password "Sherbet Lemon" and the gargoyle started rotating like a stone escalator. I got on and waited impatiently as I got nearer and nearer to Dumbledor's office. It finally stopped and I ran up to the door and was about to pound on it when I heard voices. Who would visit Dumbledor at this time of night I thought.

"What is going on Albus?" It was the homeless man! Sirius!

I put my ear to the door and closed my eyes; I stayed silent and listened to the conversation. I hoped no one would open the door suddenly or I'd be in trouble.

"There is a problem, Sirius." Old man Dumbledor said.

"What kind of problem?" I guess that was Remus.

There was silence and then the door slammed open, I looked into the face of the girl with the changing hair.

"You" is all I could say.

"What are you doing you little eavesdropper?" She said angrily and suspiciously to me, she grabbed hold of my night gown and pushed me inside the office.

"Ow!" Is all I was able to say because I was so shocked at getting caught.

I saw Sirius and I foolishly said. "It's you, he homeless man!"

"Homeless" Sirius asked.

"Uh..."

"How do you know me?" He asked

"I was...taking a walk...and I saw you talking to Harry..."

"She is a liability Albus! We need to erase her memory!" The weird girl said.

"Calm down Tonks, it is good that she's seen you, now I have a chance to introduce her to her god father"

"Godfather?"I asked

"Casey, this is Sirius Black and he's yours and Harry's godfather, Sirius this is Casey Potter, your other godchild"

"Casey? It's can't be" Sirius said "She looks nothing like James or Lily or even Harry!"

Dumbledor waved his wand and my hair bounced into curls and turned jet black, my eyes I believed turned the same startling emerald color as Harry's.

"Bloody hell..." Was all he could say.

I was shocked, that in my confusion I hugged him. He hugged back and that made me happy.

"Now we know what's going on in the Ministry" Remus said

"They're looking for her." Tonks said.

"Yes, and we must keep her safe, so far the only people who know about her here are you three, me, and Draco Malfoy."

There were three gasps of shock

"Malfoy, is that wise sir?" Remus said

"We will talk about it later." Albus said.

"What did you want Casey?"

"Uh...you answered it..."

"I see, then you'd better go back to bed" He said handing me a small pouch. I opened it and saw the money I earned in it.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir."

I walked slowly back to my dorm and once again sat on the couch, I was gonna die if my sleep kept getting interrupted like this. I instantly fell asleep there and wasn't awakened until Draco came.

"Casey, get your things, we're going to get you a pet" Draco said, gently shaking me.

"Uh...ok" I got dressed and we were off.

"Draco? Can you teach me how to fly today?"

"Sure, before the try-outs this evening, I can teach you" He said smiling.

We got to Hogsmeade and we went into a pet store, he started rambling on about the uses of different animals but I had my eye set on one in particular.

"That one" I said,

"THAT one?" He questioned, shocked

"Yep" I said, I took the animal down and paid for him.

"What are you going to name that...rodent with wings?"

"Draco" I said very seriously.

"No way in HELL are you naming that bat after me, a cute cuddly little kitten maybe but not a bat" He said genuinely scared.

I laughed "Don't worry I know EXACTLY what I'm naming him."

"What..."

"Whizbumble"

"Whiz...bumble?" He said, the corners of his mouth twitching

"Don't laugh at Whizbumble's name, you'll hurt his feelings!"

"I'm...sorry...Whizbumble..." I could tell he was trying to choke back a laugh.

The bat screeched at him.

"I told you!"

"Ok, I'm sorry Whizbumble!!"

"So we're going back now"

"Not yet" He said with a secret smile, he grabbed my arm gently and brought me to an ice cream place, he bought me one.

"Here, eat this, I'll be right back" He said as he ran off

"Yum" I ate the ice cream and he was back.

"Wow, right on time Draco"

"Thanks"

He was carrying something long and a small box.

"Here, these are for you"

"What? No I can't take that Draco"

"Oh yes you can, and you will" He said sternly and I knew he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Thank you so much Draco" I grabbed him and hugged him tightly

"Uh...yeah...no problem, Case" He said, awkwardly hugging back.

I opened the small box first; I had no idea what it was.

"It's a witch type cosmetic thing-a-ma-bob, you wave it over your hair and your hair will do whatever you want, your eyes, and your make-up, whatever" He said "Pansy has a few of them"

"Wow! Thanks! I won't have to dye my hair or put those lousy contacts!"

I opened the last thing, it was a broom. My eyes went wide.

"If I'm going to teach you how to fly, you need something to fly on, don't you?"

"Holy shit, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, welcome, and welcome!"

I put the cosmetic thingy in my pocket and took hold of the broom in one hand, Draco's hand in the other. We walked to the field and Draco started giving me flying lessons.

"Ok, put your hand over the broom and say 'up' "

"Up" The broom shot up to me.

"Whoa!"

Draco didn't answer; he was in complete teacher mode. "Mount the broom"

I got on the broom, it felt pretty weird, the kind of thing I'd do for Halloween, I laughed, I really couldn't take this seriously.

"Whenever you're ready, kick off from the ground hard, lean over and then touch back down"

I kicked off from the ground, but I didn't lean over and touch back down, instead I zoomed off, the only reason I was actually able to do this was because of that dream, it felt so right.

"You're a natural, Case!"

I zoomed around and then dropped down next to Draco. "That was FREAKING AWESOME"

He laughed. "Hey maybe, you can come try-out, you know, maybe you'll be good at that, maybe make the team"

"I doubt I'll make the team Drake, be realistic"

"I wasn't gonna say it in case you got mad"

"Well I guess I could, just for the fun"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, and when you're done, you can come and sit next to me and we'll laugh at the stupid idiots who think they can make the team."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say Drake, take it back." I said crossing my arms

"I'm sorry, I take it back, please don't be mad at me, I mean who else am I gonna ditch Pansy for?"

"Ok, since you're sorry, I forgive you" I said

"Thanks Case" He looked at his watch and his eyes went wide.

"Come on Case, we're going to be late" He grabbed my arm and started running

"Drake, calm down" I said I got on the broom.

"Get on" He turned, grinned and slid on behind me.

"Go fast, but be careful, my children are at stake if you bump the broom too much"

"I did not need to know that."

He put his arms around me and off we went. I was zooming so fast that Whizbumble, who was holding onto me since I ditched his cage, screeched in protest. Draco directed me to the Quidditch field. We touched down and I got in the line up.

I watched as people got hit in the face and knocked off their brooms as the "Quaffle" was thrown through the hoops. By the time it was my turn I was quite nervous, I didn't want to get smoked. But I took one look at Draco and he gave me a discreet thumbs up, which I guess was as good as it was going to get with his "crowd" around. I kicked off and hovered by the hoops, as the ball came towards me I spun and hit it away. That was one of four times; it would get harder after every one. The second one was two of the boys twirling around and one threw it at me randomly, I caught it and threw it back. That was two. The third time one snuck behind the hoops and the other two chasers zipped at me, at the last moment they threw the Quaffle at the guy behind me, I shot through the hoops and managed to barely catch it, that was three, I just had one more to go, this was going to be the hardest. I waited and suddenly Bludgers started coming at me, I had to dodge and fly around, the Quaffle flew at one of the hoops, I spun my broom around and hit one of the bludgers, it smashed into the Quaffle and stopped it from going through the hoop. I saw them write in their little notebooks and I flew down, I walked over to Draco and sat next to him.

"That was great Case."

"Nah, it was bad"

We watched as people got smoked in the face, knocked off their brooms and even hit in the balls, for hours, I snickered into my jacket a couple times and Draco looked at me. As we were walking back to the dormitory, me happy that Dobby said I could take the weekend off, Draco said.

"You got mad at me for saying I was gonna laugh, and you laugh more than I do"

"Yeah, but I didn't SAY it, that's the difference"

He shook his head.

I started laughing.

"What?"

I started laughing hysterically

"What!"

I pointed at my head.

He put his hand on his head and felt my bat. "AH!" he grabbed onto it and started pulling; the bat clung to his hair.

I was laughing hysterically on the floor

"Stop laughing and help me! OW!"

I got up, still laughing, got close to him and started untying Whizbumble from Draco's hair.

"Heheh"

"Stupid bat"

He looked at me, I looked back, now I'll just say that I have never really thought about one of those story book moments, but I think that, that came as close to one of those as I thought I'd ever get.

"Draaaaaaacoooooo" Pansy's voice rang out

He groaned and we moved apart.

"What is it Pansy?"

"There you are!" She ran up and kissed him.

"I'll see you later Drake, I'm gonna go for a walk before bed" I said and started walking around the castle, hoping that if I tire myself out I'll be too tired to have a nightmare.

I wandered and ended up by a door, I was looking up at it. Had it just appeared? Was it always there? I wasn't sure. I grabbed the handle, turned it, it squeaked, and the door creaked as I walked in. It was a dark room, there was a mirror in the middle of the room, and I walked up to it and looked at my reflection. I looked exactly the same as I did but something changed, I looked older and I wasn't just pretty, I was a mysterious kind of beautiful. And I saw at my feet was Harry...he was dead. I didn't have a sad look, I had a creepy expression, I was smiling and my eyes sparkled, my hands glowed...I knew instantly it was power. I saw someone walk up to me in the mirror, for when I looked around there was no one there. It was Draco, and he looked sexier than I had ever thought possible, he was wearing leather, and his hair was mussed. He slung his arms around me and kissed me. Mirror me slowly turned 

and walked down the corridor with Draco, people cowered in fear, others bowed respectfully, and I saw men look in envy at my power and at Draco for having me, women held onto their men because they knew they could do nothing if I turned my gazes on them. I knew that I should have turned away, disgusted, but I was fascinated.

The voice of doubt talked to me once again.

"_That's how it should be Casey, that's what you deserve...and the only way to get it is...?"_

"Shut up, that's not right! I won't kill anyone! That's not what I want!"

_The thing is Casey, you do want it, or you wouldn't have known what I was talking about. _

"Stop it!"

_You see how Draco is with that mirror you? That could happen, you could have EVERYTHING you ever desired...what about it?_

"No!"

_Maybe just a little taste of what you COULD have, because I know what you lack, unlike that old fool Dumbledor._

I felt myself charge up, just like when I was hit by Pansy that first night, except this time is was more painful. Like there was too much of something inside my body and I couldn't hold it in. I screamed and ran out. And at that moment I had my second out of body experience, I watched myself run through the castle screaming and swearing at the top of my lungs. I couldn't close my eyes as Professor Trelawney ran towards me, asking me what was wrong and to stop screaming so she could understand me. I cringed as she told two students who had heard the screaming and came to see what was going on, to hold me down. I didn't feel anything when they squeezed me tightly, so tightly that I could see their nails digging into my skin, and dragged me, still screaming, to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey tried to give me potions to calm me down but I kicked at her and she wasn't able to get close enough to me, those two students ran to get Old man Dumbledor and Draco. I wasn't thinking right; I could see myself making errors that weren't helping me or the people around me to stop the pain. And then I heard the voice of doubt again.

_Use the power, it's the only way to stop it, kill someone, break something, make the pain stop Casey, you can do it. _

The voice drew me back into my body and the pain rushed to me.

"STOP, DON'T DO IT ANYMORE!! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!"

_I can't Casey; it's your body, only you can._

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T, DO SOMETHING!" I was crying as well as screaming now.

_I see you have a strong will, no matter; once you see it from my point of view you will be able to do it._

Madame Pomfrey managed, somehow, to get a potion down my throat; it just made the pain worst. This was the worst kind of pain I had ever experienced, like I was on fire on the outside and bombs going off on the inside, I felt like I was going to explode. The fire burned through my veins, the explosions sent waves of pain rushing and coursing through my body. The potion that Madame Pomfrey had given me was like bleach, scratching, burning down my throat.

I screamed louder "NO NO! NOT THAT!!" luckily I only had to endure the horrid pain for five more minutes because Madame Pomfrey stabbed a needle in my thigh. I was able to barely hear what she was saying.

"Muggle method...hope...knockout"

The pain started to numb, people's faces went even blurrier. My vision went dark and everything but my main systems shut down.

Wow, that was a lot of typing, I hope you liked it, I'd really like reviews, criticism anything, please: D thanks!


End file.
